Escape
by booksandcoffee
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet an escaped convict who has been accused of physical assault but never committed it. They, with the help of Jack (an oc), help the convict find the evidence that she never committed such crime. Some coarse language, mildly suggestive. PercyxAnnabeth, OCxOC, JasonxPiper This is an AU :D
1. Chapter 1

**New story/series we'll see.**

**My others story is on Hiatus right now so…**

**Read and Review. Favourite it if you like it. Follow if you want more and we'll see if it becomes a series. **

**Finals, being grounded, procrastination, and sudden idea has led to this.**

**Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Characters belong to Rick Riordan. I own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

She ran into an alley and clambered over the fence. The crisp, cold evening –well, midnight– air prickled at her skin and burned her lungs. Her feet pattered across the wet stone floor, her breathing heavy. Her jeans were almost restraining her from running at top speed, but they were jeggings so it wasn't too bad. Her baggy black hoody camouflaged her to the dark alley in the cold Manhattan night. Almost everyone in Manhattan had gone to bed. Except the late workers –and, of course, her brother– all lights were off. A man leaned on his balcony smoking a cigarette. The acrid scent wafted through the still night air.

She slowed her pace to breathe.

The quiet night was split by the wailing of the police sirens that have been following her. She alerted herself and took off sprinting until she found the hiding place she had used for every one of escape attempts. An old shed in an abandoned house. There were usually a few cats taking cover in the shed, tonight, she found none. She sighed, closed the door, pushed the shelf inside the shed against the door and pulled out the flashlight attached to her belt and flicked it on; she found the blanket she usually used and spread it on the dusty floor. She lay down and flicked off her flashlight.

* * *

The music blasted across the dorm, Thalia laughed while she danced with Luke. Annabeth and Percy laughed in the corner while they talked. Annabeth was drinking some artificially flavoured fruit punch in a red solo cup. In the other corner, Jason and Piper were kissing, because, after all, they were at the party. Jason and Piper both had a hell lot of punch, which, unbeknownst to the party-goers, was spiked by Rory Effervescent, who thought it would be a pleasant joke to play.

Cup after cup, Annabeth drank the punch. Cup after cup, she became more giggly and touchy-feely. She kissed Percy and headed off to the washroom. He went to the snacks table and reached for a cup about to pour some punch when Layla slapped the cup out of his hand.

"What is your problem?" He asked, only half joking.

"It's spiked, you dumbass," Layla replied, "Look! No one here is sober! Well, except Jack, but that's not the point!"

Percy took a good look around, "Oh," was all he had to say.

When Annabeth returned from her washroom break, she giggled and gave Percy a hug. She kissed him, still giggling and smiling.

"Annabeth, maybe you should sleep," he said.

"I'm not tired though," she replied in an innocent, almost childish voice.

"Come on, let's get you back to your dorm."

"Percy…" she whined, "But what will we do at _my _dorm, hmm?" she asked, trailing one finger along his chest. He hated it when she whined, "You need to get to sleep, so does everyone else," he replied carrying her back to the dorm down the hall.

When Percy got back to the party, Layla had managed to end the party. She got Jack to help her get all the guests into a taxi or drive them home (in Nico's case). Thalia immediately crashed onto the bed and slept.

* * *

Jack drove Nico back to his apartment and dropped went back to the university. Layla said thank you and ran off to her dorm and slept. Jack was about to return to his dorm when he heard sirens wailing.

The police sirens woke her up. She shot up, her bones still aching, and pushed the shelf out of the way. She whipped the door open and ran as fast as she could. The sirens were so close. She dared herself to glance behind her shoulder. The police were onto her. She could see a university ahead. She tore across the open field. She saw the motorcycle she had parked there and she hopped on. She saw someone there though. So she changed paths. She ran straight for the person.

She was a little too fast though. She nearly knocked him over, but he caught her. "You _have _to help me," she gasped pleadingly, "My name is Jennifer Reese and you _have _to help me."

* * *

**Whattya think? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Interested? Neutral?**

**Review please! No flames please! Only constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I'm going to continue this… I really should study for finals but, math is boring and frankly, I really want to write some of this. **

**Read and Review please!**

**Rick Riordan owns all PJO/HOO Characters. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

_"My name is Jennifer Reese and you_ have _to help me."_

Jack looked down, slightly confused, at the female known as Jennifer Reese who had just crashed into his arms. Her hazel-brown eyes were filled with panic and desperation. Her dark-brown hair –which was almost black–was mucky and unkempt. She wore simple clothes and was covered in dirt and dust.

"Um, alright, come inside."

She sighed gratefully as she followed the stranger into the university campus. He took her to his dorm and gave her a towel and some shampoo. "Uh, you might need to clean up a little," he said and led her to the shower room. Everyone had fallen asleep or was partying so there was no worry of a young female who was not enrolled in this school being caught showering. "I don't have any clothes to change into though," she responded.

He gave her a shirt and a pair of old sweats, "They might be a bit big," he noted. She smiled gratefully.

"Hold on," he said, then handed her a brand new toothbrush and a tube of travel toothpaste. She nodded and headed for the shower room.

Jennifer Reese returned, with soft smooth hair smelling like green apple and minty fresh breath, and greeted the man who had helped her.

"So, why were you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"The police were after me," she replied bluntly, "I escaped."

"Hold the hell up," he said, "I'm helping a criminal?" Shock and disbelief slammed into him like a wave. He would not be happy to have police showing up at his dorm, but something told him that there was a reason this certain criminal was not really a true criminal.

"Not really," she responded, "I was falsely accused, but everyone knows that. I never got your name, by the way."

"The name's Jack Milross," then he added, "What do you mean falsely accused?"

"Well, some bitch beat up a guy, the she _somehow _framed me for it, said bitch's dad is apparently a police and convinced him that I beat him up, planted evidence and got me arrested and thrown into jail," she shook her head, "It was _that _bad. The poor guy could have died," she shuddered. She sighed and sat down on the carpet of the dorm, "I escaped so I can find the one thing that could save me a life time in jail. I just need the street camera, the one that watches the road so no one drove pass a red light."

He smiled a little, "You could use some help, hold on."

* * *

He walked to Percy's dorm and knocked on the door, "Percy?"

The door creaked open and revealed a sleepy and tousle-haired Percy. "Whaddya want?" he asked, yawning, "It's the middle of the night and the party ended so people can get some sleep."

Jack just shook his hand and grabbed Percy by the wrist and dragged him down the hall back to the dorm in which Jennifer was sitting looking around and reading his biology books intently.

When Jack arrived at the dorm he saw Jennifer reading through his book. "Uh, hey," he said accidentally startling her. "Sorry, sorry," she stuttered, "It's just, this is quite interesting."

"No, it's fine," he said, "This is Percy, he's going to help us, along with Annabeth."

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Yes," Jack said through gritted teeth, "He is."

"Awesome," she smiled, "So," she quickly sketched out an amazingly accurate map of the neighborhood, "There's a really empty street there, I don't know why there's a security camera, but it's a good thing there is because it caught the fight on tape. We just need to go there, remove the memory chip from the camera, give it to the court, convince the court _I _didn't attack that man and badabing badaboom. My jail sentence is over and I can go home, maybe get an education and help my brother pay rent."

"Wait, what is going on?" Percy asked, "Why am I part of this and why do we need Annabeth?"

"You are going to climb and get the camera, Annabeth has her crazy high tech laptop and can help us map out and plan how we're going to get the camera. After she gets up, of course."

"Ugh," he said, "Alright, can I go to bed now?"

"Whatever, Jackson."

"'Night, Milross."

* * *

"So…" he said, closing the door, "I only have one bed."

"Oh, that's fine, you've been nice enough to me, have the bed," Jennifer said only to be met by the firm gaze of Jack.

"You are my guest and you will take the bed," he said, guiding her to the dull, brown-green plaid sheets of the dorm's single bed. The fluffy white pillows looked so welcoming to Jennifer.

"No, I like sleeping on floors," she said, "I'm used to it."

She turned around stubbornly, Jack continued to try and coax her to use the bed. The coaxing included "Please" and "Do it for me" and "I'll just stand here 'till you take the bed". Some ideas ran through her head. _What do boys/men/masculine humans like? _

She turned around and grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him quickly, then she whispered quietly, "Take the bed, Milross."

"Okay," he sighed, then snapped out of it, Jennifer laughed evilly. He looked shocked, "That's _mean_."

She stuck her tongue out at him; laughing he lay down and pulled the sheets over himself. While she stole a pillow from his bed and lay down and the dusty, cozy, carpet that was the same dull, brown-green as the bed sheets.

* * *

**OCxOC stuff. Yeah, ok.**

**Review please :D I would appreciate it. I worked hard on this when I was supposed study for my math final. **

***cries about tests***


End file.
